Great Bay Temple
Great Bay Temple is the third dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is only accessible via the Giant Turtle that appears after Link plays the "New Wave Bossa Nova" to Lulu while in his Zora form. After a cutscene, Link can Hookshot to one of the trees on the Turtle's back and be taken to the temple. Great Bay Temple is a prime example of Termina's technological superiority over Hyrule. It is filled with water powered machinery such as pumps, elevators, and what appear to be electric lights. When Link arrives in Great Bay, the water is strangely murky and Great Bay Temple is surrounded by a threatening vortex that deters entry. The Gerudo Pirates who live in the bay believe that the temple is filled with treasure, and are attempting to break in. They steal Lulu's eggs, their only clue to the strange happenings in Great Bay. Just before Link enters the temple with the help of the Giant Turtle, a lone foraying Gerudo boat is sucked into the vortex. Story When Link arrives at Great Bay, he sees a Zora floating limply in the bay. After pushing the Zora to the shore, he identifies himself as Mikau, the lead guitarist of The Indigo-Go's. Knowing that his end is near, he gives his final message to Link, asking him to rescue the eggs of his fellow band member Lulu from the Gerudo Pirates and to heal his soul. Upon hearing Mikau's request, Link plays the "Song of Healing" on his ocarina and heals Mikau's soul, which then embodies the Zora Mask. Link can use this mask to take on the form of a Zora in the likeness of Mikau. Using the power of the Zora Mask, Link is able to infiltrate the Pirates' Fortress and recover the four eggs hidden there with the help of the Hookshot, which he finds in a Treasure Chest near the first egg's tank. He then takes the eggs to the Marine Research Lab so they can be incubated at the proper water temperature. He then must retrieve three more eggs from Pinnacle Rock, but he requires the assistance of the Seahorse to get there. Once Link has returned all seven eggs to the Marine Research Lab, they will hatch and arrange themselves in a pattern resembling a musical phrase. Link must learn this song on his guitar. The song he learns is the "New Wave Bossa Nova", which Link must play in front of Lulu at Zora Cape, just outside Zora Hall. Upon playing the "New Wave Bossa Nova", the Giant Turtle wakes up and offers to take Link to Great Bay Temple. Link uses the Hookshot to climb onto its back. When Link arrives at the temple, he finds himself in a mechanized environment. By manipulating the waterwheel mechanisms in the temple, Link acquires the Ice Arrow upgrade and eventually makes his way to the boss room, where the gargantuan masked fish Gyorg lies in wait. After battling and defeating Gyorg, Link seizes its remains, thereby freeing the third giant. Dungeon Great Bay Temple is often considered to have the most advanced technology in Termina. It houses a complex system of waterwheels, cogs, fountains, and pumps that Link must correctly manipulate in order to safely traverse the temple. Several of the puzzles require powers exclusive to the Zora form. A huge water wheel in the center is also used to change water flow direction in the central room, allowing access to new areas. After clearing the temple once, Link can choose to enter the portal directly in front of the boss room. Link gets the Ice Arrows upon defeating the mini-boss Wart. The Fire Arrows are used in conjunction with the Ice Arrows to solve certain puzzles. If Link collects all fifteen stray fairies hidden in the temple, he can take them to the Great Fairy Fountain in Great Bay to be rewarded with Enhanced Defense, which cuts in half the damage enemy attacks cause to Link. The boss of Great Bay Temple is the Gargantuan Masked Fish, Gyorg. Items * Ice Arrows * Heart Container * Gyorg's Remains Enemies * Bio Deku Baba * Blue Tektite * ChuChu ** Blue ChuChu ** Green ChuChu ** Yellow ChuChu * Desbreko * Dexihand * Octorok * Real Bombchu * Shell Blade * Skulltula * Skullfish Mini-bosses * Wart * Gekko and Mad Jelly Boss * Gyorg es:Templo de la Gran Bahía Category:Temples Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask dungeons